


Truth

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Truth

How can you love me?  
I am all the things you dislike.   
I am the one who turns his face   
from the reality of death and  
the sad, sad state of the life that   
speaks of death and nothing else.

I am the one who cries for justice  
and wields the death of a magnum's   
bullet to the head, a justice that  
has no alternative or margin of error,  
and sees no mitigating circumstance  
to change its final gavel fall.

Such hypocritical words I spout  
and claim to live by, when obviously  
I am not the man I represent myself to be,  
a spirit full of honor and die-hard  
values that always chooses for life,  
even as I kill those who threaten you and me.


End file.
